Merry Christmas! (Kouga One-Shot for Mikki-of-the-Wind)
by OtakuFox43
Summary: This is a christmas gift for my best friend Mikki-of-the-Wind! I hope you like it! Kouga/OC


It was a brisk winter morning, even the slightest breeze from mother nature would have been enough to make anyone huddle into their jackets for warmth. Walking down a sidewalk, was a girl wearing her school's green and white uniform, but considering how cold it was, the girl was wearing a pair of leggings under the skirt along with a pair of leg warmers.

"Man, Father winter really did give us a slap in the face this year." The girl's name was Michelle, but most just tended to call her Mikki, she was the creative type, the kind of girl who had a sketchpad and a pencil with her at all times just in case inspiration would suddenly strike.

Looking around, Mikki noticed that every house she set her forest green eyes on were all decorated for Christmas. Considering that it was only a few days until the promised day that filled her heart with joy every year when it came around, she wasn't surprised and often found herself getting distracted by some of the more extravagant displays that the wonders had put up to get into the season.

As she continued to walk, she blinked a couple of times and smiled when she saw Kagome waving at her as she, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were behind her and waving as well.

"Hey Mikki! We're over here!" Yuka spoke with a smile plastered on her face as Eri shivered in her coat. "Brrrr! Man! It's freezing out here! Let's get in before we freeze!" She spoke, rubbing her hands together as she started to walk into the school.

"Get distracted looking at the directions again?" Kagome asked with a chuckle as Mikki started to blush slightly and sweat-dropped a tad. "Yeah, you got me. I can't help it sometimes, there's just something magical about those lights and decorations!" The brunette grinned as she and Kagome walked into the school and stopped at their respective shoe lockers to make the switch before walking to class.

"Yeah, you have a point there, I love Christmas time, my mom has been shopping like crazy! And Sota has been making up his list for Santa." Kagome smiled a bit, thinking aloud as she walked into the classroom and taking her coat off and hanging it on the coat rack.

"It looks like it won't be long before Christmas, it's already the twentieth and tomorrow we get off for Christmas break." Mikki spoke as she went to her desk and sat down with a happy expression on her face, she was always excited when it came to the holidays, she just loved the feeling you got when giving a present to someone and seeing how happy giving can make people and yourself feel.

"Heh, decide to actually come to class, eh Mutt?" Looking to her left, the brunette began to blush, seeing the long-time object of her affections.

His name was Koga, he seemed to be the bad boy type and from the moment the poor girl laid eyes on him, she fell for him hard. "I was about to say the same thing to you, you mangy wolf! I'm surprised you even came to class this year!" Inuyasha growled back, his hand coiled into a fist at the raven-haired boy in front of him but fell from his seat when he saw Koga turn his attention to Kagome.

"So we meet again Kagome, coming to school is worth being able to see your beautiful smile in the morning." The pony-tail wearing boy spoke in the same love-struck tone that Mikki often wished he would speak to her in.

"Good morning Koga, are you excited for Christmas?" Kagome asked with a sweat-drop, pulling her hands free from Koga's as the boy leaned his elbows onto her desk.

"Eh, I've never really been into Christmas much. To me, it's just another day, but Ginta and Hakkaku are really excited for it, they've been going crazy with the decorating back home." Koga spoke with a sweat-drop as Mikki just buried her nose into her book, hoping that said boy wouldn't notice her stealing a glance from time to time.

Every so often, their eyes would meet by chance, and each time they made that contact, Mikki found her heart skipping a beat and a bright blush appearing on her face. There were many times when she was tempted to just blurt out her feelings to him to get them off of her chest, but each time she even attempted to talk to him, she found herself losing her nerve and just ended up shying back into her seat.

"No surprise there, I bet the only thing you ever get is a flea collar and a stocking full of coal!" Inuyasha growled, standing up and putting his hands on the side of Kagome's desk, earning a slight sneer from Koga as he replied.

"You really need to quit talking about yourself, it makes you sound self-absorbed!" He spoke with a smirk, making Inuyasha start to growl and was going to reply before the teacher had walked into the classroom.  
"Mr. Inutaisho! I will not tolerate violence in this classroom! Now both of you to your seats before I give out detention slips for Christmas presents~!" The teacher spoke with a slight smirk as she turned to the chalkboard and started to write.

"I'll see you after class Kagome~" Koga gave Kagome a wink as he stood upright and walked past her, ignoring the deadly glares Inuyasha was giving him as he was sitting in his seat behind Kagome. Walking past the raven haired girl, Mikki looked up from her book slightly to sneak a glance at the boy walking by her, but the moment she did, Koga was glancing at her as well, his light blue eyes meeting with her forest green ones, causing a bright blush to appear on the girl's face as she quickly looked away and back to her book, her heart pounding in her chest as a slightly amused look appeared on Koga's face that stuck with him as he sat back down at his own desk.

"_Kagome's so lucky...I wish Koga would hold my hands like that...Even a simple "hello" would be enough.." _Mikki sighed slightly to herself, a small part of her was slightly jealous of Kagome for being the object of Koga's affections, but she never held any ill will towards her for it, and knew for a fact that she was already in love with Inuyasha and not Koga.

But even still...There were times when she wished that she could switch places with Kagome, at least in Koga's heart...

It was lunch time now, and Kagome was gathering her things before heading to the cafeteria and noticed that Mikki seemed slightly down, which was unlike her.

"Hey, are you alright Mikki?" She asked, walking over to the brunette, who was sitting at her desk, sketching out another picture that had just popped into her mind.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." She spoke, at the moment, she was sub-consciously drawing Koga on the sketch pad, but at the moment, the drawing was still in the rough stages.

"Are you coming to lunch?" The raven haired girl asked as she grabbed her backpack, seeing that Mikki seemed to only be focused on her newest drawing. "Yeah, I just want to finish outlining this drawing." Was all the brunette spoke, leaving Kagome to nod slightly before starting to make her way to the Cafeteria.

As Kagome walked into the cafeteria, she saw Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Sango waving at her. "hey Kagome! We're over here!" Eri called out, making Kagome smile slightly as she walked over to the four girls and sit down next to Sango and across from Ayumi and Eri. "You look kinda down Kagome? Inuyasha upset you again?" Ayumi asked with a sigh as Kagome shook her head slightly.

"No, it's just that Mikki seems really down, I think she might be having love problems but she won't talk about them." Kagome replied with a sigh as she got her bento box from her backpack and began to open it.

"Love problems? You mean about her crush on Koga?" Sango asked as she continued to eat, Kagome just nodding as she began to eat her lunch as well. "Yeah. I think Koga's plan is backfiring on him, but he just doesn't know it yet."

"What plan?" Looking to her left, Kagome sweat-dropped when she saw Inuyasha sitting next to her, slurping down noodles from the cup of ramen he was eating.

"You know, you really should be watching your eating habits more, why don't you eat more nutritious foods Inuyasha? Eating ramen for lunch every day isn't good for you." Kagome spoke with a sweat-drop as she continued to eat her own lunch.

"Eh whatever, but what're you guys talking about? Something about Koga having a plan?"

"Well aren't we nosy?" Eri spoke, raising an eyebrow at the long-haired boy as Kagome chuckled slightly. "He can be sometimes but he can't really help it. But I don't think Koga would want us to tell you. He told us specifically not to tell you anything about this." Kagome spoke simply as she looked away from Inuyasha, who growled slightly.

"And what? Why the hell would you even help that jerk?!" Inuyasha growled slightly as he then glared, seeing Koga walking over.

"Hey Kagome, mind if I talk to you?" The raven-haired boy asked as he walked over to Kagome, earning a growl from Inuyasha. "I thought I told you to stay away from her, Mangy wolf." He growled as Koga glared back. "Just go back to downing your ramen Mutt, this isn't any of your business." He spoke simply as Kagome got up from her seat. "Oh sure Koga."

"Hey! I don't want you anywhere near Kagome! You got it?!" Inuyasha protested as he appeared in front of Kagome in the blink of an eye.

"I already told you it's none of your business, Mutt! I just want to talk to her!" Koga growled back, as Kagome sighed a bit and looked to her friends. "Um, a little help here?"

"We're on it." Sango was the first to arise from her seat, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka coming next as all three girls grabbed Inuyasha, Eri and Ayumi grabbing each arm, Yuka grabbing his waist, and Sango had him in a headlock. "What're you doing?! Let me go you damned traitors! Don't go with him Kagome!" Inuyasha struggled and objected as Kagome sighed and looked back at him as she began to follow Koga. "Relax will you?! Nothing's gonna happen! Have a little faith in me will you?!"

"It's that damned wolf I don't trust!"

With a sigh, Kagome just continued to follow Koga until they exited the cafeteria and entered the main hallway to the school. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think this whole "make her jealous" thing is working! I mean it's already almost been a month and she still hasn't said a word to me!" Koga spoke with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"You know she's the shy type! You can't expect her to actually make the first move Koga, she'd never have the nerve to. Look, you tried the jealousy card and that isn't working, the next thing you can try is making the first move. You know, doing something to show her that you care about her." Kagome suggested as Koga looked at her with a slightly confused look on his face.

"But how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well since it's almost Christmas, you can get her a present! And try being romantic!" Kagome suggested with a slightly excited tone in her voice as Koga started thinking a bit.

"But what should I get her? I don't even know what she'd want!"

"Don't worry about that, I'll casually ask her what she wants and tell you once I find that out." Kagome spoke with a smile and a slight wink.

"Thanks Kagome, you're a lifesaver. So when do you think we should let dog-boy over there find out that the whole "me liking you" thing was an act?" Koga asked with a chuckle, gesturing towards the cafeteria, where Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were still having trouble holding Inuyasha back before Sango ended up having to bring out the wooden kendo sword she often carried around with her to knock him out, leaving him to fall face-first onto the ground, only for the resident science teacher, Miroku to walk over and sigh a bit, grab Inuyasha by his shirt collar and start to walk off with him, sending a wink to Sango who started to blush and looked away while holding her burning cheeks in her hands and the other girls going over to her with words of encouragement and congratulations.

"I'll tell him once he regains consciousness..." Kagome sighed with a sweat-drop.

Back in the classroom, Mikki had not moved from her seat and had eaten her lunch at her desk while still working on her drawing, which seemed to be a picture of Koga, who seemed to be dressed like Santa wearing Santa's hat, his pants, but was missing a shirt and was carrying a burlap sack over his shoulder with a slight smirk and a wink on his face, while standing in the middle of a light snow, and judging by the background, it seemed to be night time.

The whole time she was working on said drawing, Mikki had a bright blush plastered on her face as she was using the pencil in her hand to work out the shading of the drawing and draw in any fine details, like the lines defining how toned Koga's chest was, as well as a light shimmer on his skin that came from the snow's fall.

"...ikki...mikki...Mikki!"

The brunette snapped out of her trance and blushed even brighter then before, quickly flipping the sketchbook on her desk over to a blank page.

"O-Oh, hey Kagome." She spoke, chuckling nervously with a slight blush still on her face.

"Looks like you're back to normal, that's good, I was getting a little worried." The raven-haired girl smiled as she sat down at her desk. "Say, I'm just curious, what do you want most for Christmas? The rest of the girls and I were talking about that at lunch. Eri said that she wanted that cute jacket from that boutique we pass by on our way home, Ayumi said she wanted to try getting one of those Vocaloid programs that everyone's talking about, I think she said they're like singers in a box. Yuka said she just wants to find herself a boyfriend." Kagome spoke with a chuckle as Mikki started thinking slightly.

"Well...I can't really think of anything in particular, but maybe..." The brunette trailed off slightly, the blush getting slightly darker on her face as Kagome looked at her with a slightly confused look. "Hm? Maybe what?"

"Well...I was thinking that maybe...If I could just get Koga to talk to me or wish me a merry Christmas, then that's all I really want." Mikki spoke with a soft smile on her face, as she absentmindedly knocked over the sketchbook in her hands and let it fall to the floor.

"Oh, I'll get it." Kagome smiled slightly and bent down to pick up the sketchbook, much to Mikki's dismay.

"N-No! Don't look!"

But it was too late, and Kagome had already seen the picture of Koga that Mikki had drawn, and a slight smirk appeared on her face.

"_I think Koga can pull this off!"_

With a bright blush still on her face, Mikki grabbed the book back from Kagome and had already grabbed the rest of her stuff. "Sorry, I gotta run Kagome, it's my turn to make dinner!" She spoke quickly, running away before Kagome had the chance to reply.

"Looks like she's gonna get her Christmas wish~" Kagome spoke with a slight giggle before gathering her things and started to walk out of the school as well.

As Mikki was running out of the school, she was still a blushing mess and had her eyes closed tightly. _"I can't believe she actually saw that drawing! I'll never be able to live this down!"_

Rushing down the steps, the brunette found herself losing her footing and starting to slip down, but before she had the chance to fall, she blinked a couple of times when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, holding her up and stopping her from falling.

Her glasses had fallen from her face, so when she looked up, she couldn't see clearly who it was who had grabbed her, all she could see was that whoever it was, was a man, had tanned skin and black hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, are you alright?" Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that familiar voice ringing in her ears, the blush only getting worse as she saw the person gently put her glasses back onto her face, making her eyes widen when she saw that it was Koga who was holding on to her, and looking down at her with a slight smile on his face.

"_He...He's holding me...His eyes...I-it's like he can see through me...!"_

"_I can't believe I'm really holding her!...She's really cute when she blushes..."_

"Y-Yeah...I'm alright..." The brunette managed to speak as she regained the use of her voice and stood up once Koga helped her up.

"Good, you should be more careful though, the ground is still pretty icy from this morning, and it looks like it wants to snow again." Koga spoke as Mikki regained her composure and smiled a bit. "Well, thanks..." And with that, she bolted away from the boy before he had a chance to reply, leaving the boy blinking a couple of times and surprised by how fast she seemed to be able to run.

Once Mikki was far enough away, she actually let her happiness show and let out a loud "Squee!" from how excited she was about the fact that not only did Koga talk to her, he actually held her too!

"I can't believe this! He actually talked to me! If I'm dreaming, give me tranquilizers!" She spoke happily to herself as she continued to walk home.

A few days later, Mikki was sitting in her room, working on her laptop and using her computer to color in the picture she had drawn earlier that day and make a few adjustments here and there to her earlier masterpiece.

Her heart was still pounding as she glanced out the window for a moment, seeing that the snow had indeed began to fall once again. "Looks like it'll be a white Christmas~" She mused to herself, it was Christmas eve and she was much too excited to sleep that night, and for years, she had wanted to prove the existence of Santa Clause, and wanted to try staying up as long as she could to get any evidence of his existence and figured that while she was awake, she might as well use her time for something productive and started working on her picture.

Outside however, Koga was walking towards her house, dressed exactly like he was in the picture Kagome had described to him a few days earlier.

"_So did you find out what she wanted for Christmas, Kagome?" Koga asked, standing in the hallway with the girl once again as Kagome began to giggle, almost like as if she was told a funny joke or was being tickled, leaving Koga to look at her with a slightly confused look._

"_Well, she actually wants you for Christmas." The moment Koga heard that, a slight tint of pink was made visible on his cheeks. "W-What?"_

"_I'm serious! She has it bad for you! She was even drawing a picture of you and even I have to say that I didn't expect it." Kagome spoke, almost going into another giggling fit._

"_What do you mean? What was the picture of?" Koga asked, looking at the girl again with the same blush on his face only getting worse._

"_The picture was of you, but dressed as Santa Claus, with no shirt on." Kagome spoke, starting to giggle again with how the picture had looked, it was something she never had pictured Mikki drawing before._

"_So...How do I give her something like that?" Koga asked, looking clueless again as Kagome sweat-dropped and let out a sigh. "You and Inuyasha have more in common then you think. Look, all you have to do is make her fantasy come true! Here's what you're gonna do..."_

"_D-Damn! It's F-Freezing out here! But it's for Mikki...It's now or never!"_

With that thought in his mind, Koga continued to walk down the snow-filled sidewalk, the snow falling down gently onto his skin, making it glisten in the moonlight as well as his raven-colored hair.

The bells that were on the Santa coat in his bag were jingling with each step he took, which unknowingly, caught Mikki's attention.

Looking out the window, Mikki saw the snow continuing to fall but heard the bells continue to ring. _"No way! Santa?"_

The moment she had gotten to the front door and was going to open it and run out to see any sign of Santa's sleigh, but as she opened the door, a bright blush appeared on her face as she saw that her picture had come to life...

Koga was standing there, on her front porch, with no shirt on, dressed as Santa Claus, with a wink and a slight smirk on his face. "Merry Christmas, Mikki~" He spoke in a slightly seductive tone, the snow continuing to fall onto his chest, melting upon contact and making his tanned skin glisten under the light of the full moon.

"_...I'm dreaming..."_

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard said boy sneeze and shiver slightly. "Uh, it's pretty cold out there...Do you wanna come inside?" She asked, still blushing brightly and Koga smiling a little bit. "Sure, I'm freezing." He spoke, chuckling slightly as he walked into the house, quickly opening the bag and pulling on Santa's coat.

"Why were you even out there like that?" Mikki asked, walking into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. The moment her question was heard, Koga started blushing a bit and looked away slightly. "Well uh...it's kind of a long story..."

"But I bet you're freezing right now, especially without a shirt on!" Mikki spoke as she walked back into the living room, with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands and handing it to the slightly shivering boy in front of her.

"Thanks, and you're not kidding about that!" he chuckled a bit before taking a sip. "But really...Why did you do this? I mean...You like Kagome right?" Mikki asked, turning away and sitting on the couch, making Koga look at her as a very faint blush appeared on her face. "Well...About that...The truth is, I don't like Kagome that way. I only like her as a friend."

"But every day I see you pretty much drooling over her, and making Inuyasha want to rip your head off?" Mikki questioned, looking at Koga as he set the cup down on the coffee table and went over to her, sitting next to her as the blush appeared on the brunette's face again.

"The truth is...I like you Mikki. You're not like any of the other girls I've ever met, you're creative, special, and beautiful. I was pretending to like Kagome to make you jealous, it was her idea." Koga admitted, the blush on his face getting a little worse as he gently placed his hand on her own, making Mikki start to blush even more.

"Koga, I...I had no idea...But...I like you too..." Mikki spoke, smiling slightly as she turned her hand around, gently holding the boy's hand within her own.

"Ko-" Just as Mikki was about to speak again, she started blushing brightly as Koga had suddenly kissed her, her heart was pounding in her chest as she realized that this was no dream, and that this was actually happening.

She shyly started to kiss him back, Koga snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, and after a few more passionate moments had passed, Koga had gently broken the kiss, smiling softly at the girl in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Mikki." He smiled softly, gently pulling the blushing girl into a gentle and loving embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Koga..." With a soft smile, Mikki gently wrapped her arms around him as well, her heart still pounding in her chest as she permanently engraved this memory into her mind, as the best Christmas she ever and will have...


End file.
